


Plum Robe and Candlelight

by madeirablue



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen Thirst Squad, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeirablue/pseuds/madeirablue
Summary: Post 5x05
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Plum Robe and Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> For the Dansen Thirst Squad

"I'm just glad that we can be together right now." Kelly pulled Alex just a little bit tighter. "Thank you."

"Thank you." Alex leaned back and caressed Kelly's face. "Being with you these few months has been so wonderful. I-I never knew it could feel like this."

Kelly caught Alex's lips in a sweet kiss.

"Ditto."

Alex laughed. "I guess that's our word now."

"Yup."

Alex reached over for her glass of wine and the movement drew Kelly's eyes to the pale flesh of her chest. The psychologist couldn't resist trailing a dark finger down the agent's skin.

Alex gasped.

"This is new." Kelly said stroking the silky plum fabric.

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd like it." Alex spoke with a tremor in her voice.

"Was that all you were hoping for?" Kelly asked huskily, gesturing to the romantic setting.

The agent bit her lip, "I might have been trying to seduce you."

"Hmm...well it's going well so far." Kelly tugged at the sash closing Alex's robe. "I bet you have a few more tricks up your sleeve though."

Putting her glass down, Alex slid her hand through dark strands and pulled the psychologist into a toe-curling kiss. As she pulled away Alex flicked her tongue over a plump bottom lip.

"More than a few and a couple you've taught me."


End file.
